ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy
Freddy is a major character from Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. He went to the same school as Annie McCallin, and they became friends. In 2015, he attended Camp Fun and Games, befriending Savannah van Dukas and Cherical McSnake. Freddy was brought to the t and i Factory with the other students of the camp, where he spearheaded a revolution against Cherical and his mistress, Charity Hirz. He played a vital role in the Battle of the t and i Factory, encouraging the prisoners and shouting orders. After the battle, Cherical transported Freddy home. Freddy teamed up with Annie in the following school year and they saved their school in what became known as the School Revolution. For his efforts, Freddy was awarded a special award for his service to the school. Biography Early life Freddy was born in 2003, mere months after Annie McCallin. He went to the same school as Annie, and they became friends. In 2012, he attended Camp Fun and Games. Fellow camper Savannah van Dukas and monitor Cherical McSnake both warmed up to him, and his bond with Annie became stronger. On the eve of Big Castle Park, Cherical was reading to the kids when Charity activated a secret remote and flung Savannah away from the group. Bewildered, Freddy turned to see Savannah wildly jerking in both directions involuntarily before lifting ten meters into the air. Lightning circled around her frozen, screaming form until she hit the ground hard and Charity continued to batter her. Annie looked over at Charity and told Freddy she was going to confront Charity. Although Freddy wanted to join her, Annie insisted on going alone. On the way home, Freddy was unsure whether he should tell his parents he suspected the teachers were secretly wicked people, especially if they were not. Battle of the t and i Factory Freddy's lack of intervention inadvertently allowed him to attend Big Castle Park. It is unknown what he did there, but he was brought to the t and i Factory with the other students of the camp, where he was forced to cross 't's and dot 'i's. After being sent to the Fire Room, Freddy helped the others plan a revolution against Cherical and his mistress, Charity Hirz. After Charity and Cherical held a ceremony to test the kids’ loyalty, which Freddy passed, the revolution came into play. Cherical attempted to burn Annie and Savannah at the stake, but Freddy rescued them, and called for everyone to charge. Charity summoned her robots, and therefore, Freddy and Pamela led the prisoners to fight Cherical. However, Freddy was forced into retreat after Cherical conjured an Igniferno. Freddy's escape surprised several kids, but he only wanted to inform Annie and Savannah that the fire was coming their way. As Freddy returned to the battle, robot bodyguards came pouring in, as they were unable to help Charity. They identified Freddy as the leader of the resistance and held him at bladepoint. Not intending to kill anyone, Cherical begged the robots to show Freddy mercy, but the robots refused. However, Annie saved Freddy by snatching Cherical's sword and cutting down the robots. After June disarmed Cherical, he finally retreated and Freddy told the prisoners to focus on avoiding the Dark fire. After Savannah escaped from the fire, she found a control console and activated the sprinklers, putting out the flames quickly. Cherical climbed down and ordered Freddy back to work. Later Life After the battle, Freddy was transported home by Cherical McSnake himself. Annie and Savannah escorted him outside. Freddy teamed up with Annie in the following school year and they saved their school in what became known as the Conquest of Dixon. For his efforts, Freddy, Savannah, and Annie were awarded special awards for their service to the school. Physical description Freddy has red hair and blue eyes. Usually, he wears an orange shirt. He is 1.55 meters tall and weighs 57 kilograms. Personality and traits Freddy was kind, compassionate, and helpful. He was also an extrovert, but despite this, he got along very well with Annie. He was an outgoing person and Savannah and Cherical both warmed up to him. Perhaps his most notable trait was his incredible bravery. When Savannah was tortured, Freddy was the only camper who dared to assist Annie, though he was rebuked. Freddy also saved Savannah and Annie's lives when Cherical attempted to burn them at the stake. It was at this point that he proved he was a formidable fighter, his only weakspot was that the enemy could take him off balance if they came from within his blindspot. Despite this, he spoke lowly of rebellion in the t and i Factory, though his suffering in the Fire Room prompted him to initiate one and bring everyone together. This indicates that despite being brave, he does not search for trouble and does his best to avoid it. Freddy was also a good leader. Relationships Annie McCallin Freddy became friends with Annie rather quickly. In 2012, they both attended Camp Fun and Games, during which time his bond with Annie became stronger. However, there is no evidence that their relationship extended past an incredible friendship, as they never showed signs of attraction to each other. When Annie told Freddy she was going to confront Charity, Freddy wanted to join her, out of worry for her well being. During the t and i Factory, however, he disapproved of her positive outlook on the situation. After Charity and Cherical attempted to burn Annie at the stake, Freddy saved her life. After the battle, Annie escorted Freddy home. Freddy teamed up with Annie in the following school year and they saved their school in what became known as the Conquest of Dixon. Savannah van Dukas At C2 Camp, Savannah van Dukas began warming up to Freddy. Freddy was affectionate towards her as well. He was very concerned after she was tortured, but was stopped from helping her. He later saved her life in the t and i Factory, and she returned the favor by putting out Cherical's Igniferno. The following day, he let her escort him. Freddy also joined Savannah in the Conquest of Dixon. Charity Hirz Freddy generally had a strained relationship with Charity Hirz, the head of both C2 Camp and the t and i Factory. Despite this, Freddy defended Charity once when Isabelle suggested Hirz should exercise more. However, after his enslavement, he openly hated her and Cherical, and personally created an all-out resistance against their apparent oppression. He went so far as to encourage Clayton to kill Charity outright, and when Charity died, Freddy was secretly overjoyed. Though Freddy learned of Charity's true intentions, it is unknown how he reacted to them. Cherical McSnake During C2 Camp, Freddy's relationship with Cherical was nothing short of neutrality. He credited McSnake as a nice person, though he also believed him to be impatient and scary. After being enslaved, presumably for life, Freddy loathed Cherical just as much as Charity, creating a resistance against him when he tried to kill Annie and Savannah. Freddy learned of Cherical's true intentions, though it is unknown how he reacted to them. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Heroes Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Children Category:American characters